Bada-Bing Bada-Boom Baby(and The Stuff That Follows)
by Shiittake Ramen
Summary: AU McGee quits before Vance can split up the team due to his 'condition'. He takes a job offer in England where he meets up with family and old and new friends. As an SNDA agent he knows he will have to confront his old life again sooner or later. Rated T-M for mentions of mpreg , violence, the once and a blue moon curse word, and the use of weapons and force.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Just a little short story to keep the masses entertained till I can upload the next couple of chapters to my other to stories. As always thanks for following and reading. AU were its rare but not unheard of for men to get pregnant and for women to have extra parts. Oh one more thing I don't own NCIS or Harry Potter I am just using them for this story.** Also a warning this may change to Rated M to be safe. Edited.  
**

* * *

The wind blows strong against the windows as the thunder marks streaks across the sky marking the closing in of what would be a record breaking storm.

Timothy McGee EX-NCIS agent and acclaimed crime novelist runs his hands through his hair. He had let it become way to long with his pregnancy just starting to show. The small bump barley noticeable if you didn't know what to look for. He had handed in his resignation to Director Vance shortly after Jenny Shepard died and before Vance had a chance to break apart the team, Tim took his leave. This was not because of Vance or the changes Vance was bound to bring but because he couldn't bear to be working at NCIS with Jenny no longer there. First Kate died and then Jenny followed a few years later it was just too much in to short a time spanned for Tim to bare. Besides he had to think about his child now and what was best for him or her.

The team wouldn't have lasted forever, he had known that when he first set his sights on joining team Gibbs and while at first he was overjoyed to be on the team it quickly turned into annoyance. Having Ziva David there changed things and whether or not for the better was still up for debate. Gibbs, Kate, Tony and Probie (him) was the team were he wanted to be and their closing rate was legendary. They had worked well together and Tim was so sure had things went differently Kate and Tony might have ended up together. Tim picked up on all the signs that those two had given off. Their bickering and flirting was that of an old married couple or someone who had known each other forever. It was all said and done in love, even those moments they picked on him and Tim knew this.

With Ziva it was different she came in under the word of Jenny ( who would later admit to Tim the only reason she let Ziva on the team was a political move because SECNAV wanted to have the Mossad office in debt to them for pulling the type of strings that otherwise she wouldn't have done it) to work on the team as Kate's replacement things slowly started going down hill from there. Tony normal banner with Tim got more biting and hurtful and no longer carried that care free tone of teasing and love that it use to have when Kate was around and Ziva and Tony bicker in a way that one person always had to have the upper hand. Gibbs yelled at the two of them arguing more then he did at Tony or him about not working hard enough. It went without saying that no one trusted Ziva David on team Gibbs, she was a Mossad officer first and a NCIS agent second.

Even as time passed Gibbs gave her a hard time and while he may have warmed up to her Tim knew that a quarter of the stuff she got in trouble for Kate would have gotten away with. It definitely didn't help her case when they found out much later that Ari was also a Mossad officer and Ziva's half brother. Who cared if she killed Ari,Tim knew from what little information he did have that Ziva was more than likely sent to clean up Ari's mess because Mossad agents didn't leave traces and terminated rogue agents gone off the straight and narrow.

Tim could sympathize with Ziva, she did kill her brother but had they not hired her to work at NCIS would she have gone back to Tele Viv without much care for the mess Ari caused and the lives he had ruined? Tim wonders about that quite a bit from time to time.

BOOM! CRACK! THUNK!

The sound of the wind getting stronger and the tree branch not far from Tim's apartment window breaking into small pieces under the pressure of the strong gust of wind. The noise brought Tim out of his dark thoughts and he moved to close the blinds on the window. Looking around his dark apartment lighting up every time lightning flash across the sky out side he went over the list of things he still needed to pack before he moved out. He was trying his best to mentally preparing himself for the calls he was bound to get from Gibbs if the team ever got back together. He wouldn't change his cell number when he moved to England in case Tony or Abby or any of the rest needed him. He owed them that much.

RING! RING! RING!

The sound of his cell bounce off the walls of the quite apartment that seemed bigger without the furniture in it. Tim made his way across the living area to his bedroom where his cell was laying on the bed charging.

" Hello."

"_Hello Timothy._"

Tim smiled and plopped down on his bed.

"Hi Hermione how are things going? Is Ron overworking himself?"

Hermione's laughter was heard bouncing off the walls in the silent apartment.

"_Heavens no and Timothy we've know each other long enough for you to call me 'mione silly_."

Tim's smile widened.

"I know that, honestly you only say my full name when I've done something to piss you off or if I'm in trouble. So what did I do this time?"

"_Well first things first I can't believe their would ever be a day Ron would work hard on anything. I guess the times have changed._"

Tim laughed.

"Yeah I know. Ron back when I first meet him couldn't believe the amount of work that we did for school it was almost like we were speaking forbidden words."

"_Ha I hear that. Let's not get off topic though Ron's work ethic is not why I'm calling. Harry told me you accepted Remus's offer to work in the SNDA as the agent in charge of technology related crimes_."

"Yes I did. You know Remus has a keen sense for when someone is no longer working at a job. Of course I was a bit reluctant because I know so little about techno magic aside from what I read in the case files."

"_Since he went through so many himself before founding the SNDA with Kingsly and "Mad Eye" Moody I can honestly say he speaking from experience. Harry and I have miss you. It been ages since we've seen you. I am glad however that you are coming to see us and you are more than welcome to say here with me if you like._"

"I know that 'mione and I am thankful for the offer but I have already sent my stuff ahead to Penelope's house."

Hermione huffed into the phone.

"_Okay Tim I won't bring it up again. However you do realize you'll be on desk duty most of the time due to your condition."_

_" _You say that like I'm sick or dying Hermione. I'm only pregnant because apparently I slept with some weird creature guy who can get anyone pregnant even if they don't have the gene in them to began with."

"_Tim I know that and sorry for bringing it up that guy was a jerk. Anyway I still don't get why you told Harry first instead off me."_

Tim smiled he could feel the pout that was coming over the phone though Hermione would pretend it didn't happen later.

"Hermione I wasn't sure myself at that time and Harry was in town working on a case. I didn't want him staying in a hotel so I offered for him to stay with me at my place. He was there when the morning sickness started."

"_You do have a point. I will admit I went a little crazy with the baby clothes and Harry was just as bad. Ron had to put a limit on what we could spend can you believe that?"_

Tim smirked he actually could believe that.

"_I could come over via appiration and help move the rest of your stuff to Penelope's house after work tomorrow with Harry. We don't want you over working yourself."_

"That's sounds good and maybe I could just avoid having to take a plane or something since that ride is bound to be a long and uncomfortable one."

"_Tim we are still going to have to make a paper trail in case anyone asks questions on how you got all the way across the pond without taking a train, bus or airplane. Besides your just lucky that your far enough along that it doesn't affect the baby otherwise I would say that you would have to deal with the 7 hour flight from Washington D.C to England._"

"That sounds fair enough. Oh and tell Harry I said hi and that I'm taking breaks between packing."

"_I will. Oh before I forget Penelope wanted me to tell you the stuff you sent has arrive at her house. Don't worry about moving that stuff Remus and Kingsly did that the day after the movers dropped it off."_

_"_Oh tell the guys I said thank you I am so looking forward to a new place and a fresh start. Plus I'll be with Penny and Susan so I'm happy."

"_Your going to have to tell Penny soon or she will notice. I mean it is good news that will do some good after your parents divorce."_

Tim sighed.

"Yeah your right I'll tell the girls after everything's moved in and settled just don't say anything till then okay."

"_Of course I won't Tim but make sure that you do tell them and get some rest we'll be over early enough."_

"Okay I will _mom. _Yes I did take them ... and yes I did. Hermione good bye... yeah see you tomorrow."

Time hung up the phone a the rain drops began falling at a much softer pace. He was bursting with nervous energy. He couldn't wait to be back among family and good friends and spend time with his girls.

* * *

**After note**: I will be explaining the history as I proceed with the story. It will be a present then flash back to the past so you can get a feel of how that effects how things turned out in the future (Tim's present). It will make more sense to read it then me explaining it. I'm even confusing myself. A name pool would be nice. If you can think of a name to call the school please let me know I will make mentions of the school through the next chapter but I wont really focus on it till it has a name. Please read and review and don't worry I won't hold chapters back if I don't get any. I do this for fun in my free time so whether or not you so leave a review it would be nice to know someone is reading and enjoying the story as much as I am enjoying writing it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own McGee or any of the Harry potter characters they belong to their companies and those companies' partners. I just use them to write with my plot bunnies. So here is chapter two and McGee arrival in England. Shout-outs below. **Edited for grammar.**

**Special thanks to:**

**_Lovina Rossi Vargas_ **for the correct flight time and pointing out my horrid grammar.

**_Suezq2164gmail_ **for the school name(sniff sniff) you seem to be the only one who cared about that.

* * *

Tim breathed slowly as the plane began its decent into the London National Airport. His morning sickness had been hitting him hard since lift off from Washington D.C and it was only getting worst. He hoped that as soon as he hit the ground the fresh air would help ease his twisting stomach. Tim did at least know one thing his kid didn't like flying one bit. There was a small feeling of nervous anticipation after being away from his friends for so long. Tim knew things had changed and he hoped that he would at least know who was who at this point.

"If everyone would please take a seat and buckle in we will be descending into the London International airport shortly." the flight attendant said over the speaker.

Tim shifted into a comfortable position and made sure his buckle was on securely as the plane descended onto the run way. He would wait till the rush of people who couldn't wait to be first to get off the plane piled into the narrow walk way. If someone bumped into him he would hex the crap out of them and having to explain why his glamor fell and the whole "pregnant man thing" would be such a pain.

Tim made his way through the crowd getting off of the plane and walked briskly down to the baggage claim area. He wanted to be done with this as fast as possible so he could sleep off the jetlag that was setting in.

**Gate 157**

Harry watched as Hermione stood on her toes to look over the crowd before given up with a huff and asking Neville who was the tallest only second to Remus if he could see Tim. Neville shook his head amused at Hermione's antics. He understood of course she and Tim went back far and had tons of history. Hell before Hogwarts Tim's dad and Hermione's dad had served in the same unit at one point to further strengthen relations between America and Britain. So they had known each other since they had been in diapers. At one point they lived next to each other before Tim's dad got relocated to an American base near Surrey and that was when he meet Harry. But that's a story for a much later time.

"Oh oh I see him!" Hermione exclaimed a second away from hopping up and down in excitement.

Neville shook his head in amusement as he watch Harry almost fully sprint to help Tim with his bags. Tim spotted Hermione or I should say her hair, wildly curly hair bouncing up and down in excitement first. But he physically saw Harry who almost looked like he was keeping himself from running over Hermione hot on his heels with Neville following close behind. Harry hug Tim tightly before they were crushed by Hermione throwing herself into their hug.

"Hermione don't oofha... Harry began to say before the air was knocked out of him.

Neville wasn't much help as the hug between Tim ,Harry, and Hermione turned into a four way mush of limbs. That was how Remus found them as he came carrying Tim's things he had picked up from the baggage claim. People milled around them smiling at the love that was being shown albeit in a seriously funny way.

"Okay cubs let the poor boy go he needs to breathe." Remus said shaking his head.

Tim looked over Neville's shoulder and through Hermione's bushy hair to see Remus with his bag slang over his shoulder. The mush of limbs broke apart and Tim made his way to Remus. Hugging him loosely he gave a small smile of thanks for saving him from death by killer hug.

"The car's outside, why don't we get going least your grandma give us an ear full for keeping you here longer than need be." Remus said as the group walk toward the parking lot.

From the outside it almost looked like the whole gang couldn't fit in the car till Harry opened the door.

Whoa how'd you manage to engorge the room in a car?" Tim asked in surprise.

Hermione smirked and slide in the seat next to Tim.

"Like many things in life dear Timmy it all can be explain by the magical miracle of magic." Sirius said with dramatic hand movements and wide eyes filled with pseudo wonder startling Tim but making his presence known suddenly from the front drivers seat.

Remus explained that they didn't feel like paying for someone to park the car since they were going in the airport to get him and coming right back out in under twenty minutes and didn't see the need to pay for parking. Plus no one wanted to explained to the poor valet why the car was bigger on the inside then the outside. So after a rousing game of rock, paper,scissors which Sirius lost he was threated by Remus with a deadly prank war to stay in the car.

Harry, Neville, and Tim all laughed as Hermione huffed in exasperation. Remus whack Sirius aside the head and continued driving(they had switched drivers on account of Sirius having a bad case of road rage) into the end of the line where Penny's house was located. As they passed the gate and several maple trees that line the dirt road to the main house Hermione put in her two sense.

"Ignoring the stupid coming out of the mutt's mouth what really happened is an evolution and adaption of magic. A gazillion years ago things were simple and different and heavily based in nature. Thus magic reflected that. But now with modern technology and advancements magic has evolved and adapted to reflect the times." She explained.

Tim shook his head, "That sounds fairly reasonable to me."

"Yeah turns out our girl here is a genus at basic automagic." Harry said with pride.

"Yes she is, Neville chimed in, with new magic comes new sub categories of it that are based off of existing ones. This means blood bias and bigotry can hardly survive when the half-bloods and mundane born are the ones learning this new _magiks_." Neville emphasized the old age saying of the word magic.

"Not to mention all the new jobs its created for many people and the relationship between the magical and mundane has improved because of it." Remus added as he drove around to a stop in the open space garage that lead to the front hallway of the house.

"Oh yes, Harry began as he help Hermione and Tim out the car, a lot has changed since you left and went to work at NCIS."

Remus popped the trunk open to get to Tim's bags. Sirius help as the children or rather young adults chatted into the front hall of the house.

"I agree with Harry a lot has changed and some of it was really good and some not so much." Neville said his voice bouncing of the spacious front hall.

Tim listen intently and look around the "house". It was just as big as he remembered it during his childhood and school years. Though he never understood his grandmother need to call it a house when it was much too big to even begin to be considered a house.

"Oh boy this house or should I say mini castle puts the Black ancestral home in London to shame." Sirius chimed as Remus and he made their way into the house and off to the side where the drawing room was.

Harry snickered and Remus rolled his eyes.

"Jealous much Sirius?" Remus asked mockingly.

Sirius looked taken back and scandalized "Why I never, he gushed, the Black family whom have been around longer than you can imagine, are proud blood blue race of people. We don't get jealous …just unsettled a bit." He finished in a simply Sirius manner.

"Haha isn't that the same thing though?" Tim asks as the rest of the gang laugh at Sirius.

Sirius slide off to the back hall entrance acting like a wounded dog as the rest followed laughing.

"Penny!" Tim exclaimed with vigor and went to greet her.

Penney smile and meet Tim half way and hug him strongly. They stood like that basking in each other embrace for about two minutes before they were interrupted by Sirius.

"Hey we're not getting any younger here so let's get the hug over with and eat." He said moving toward the table of food sat up in the back of the house in the garden.

Tim let go of his grandmother and looked around every one of his closest friends and family where gathered to welcome him back and the large garden that his grandmother keep bloomed and the lights down to the table was set in forest elf themed design with flowers in the women and girls hair and necklaces of seeds that were extra rare frozen in amber around the necks of the men.

Penny put one around Tim neck and lead him to his seat between her and Harry with Hermione on Harry's left and Neville across from him.

Everyone took their places and past around the beginning course as the sun slowly moved past noon on ward into the evening hours. The atmosphere was cheery and warm and the sun sparkled off the crystal glass as it started to set and the paper lanterns in apricot and forest green were lite.

Penelope stood up and cleared her throat clinking her glass. Every quickly quieted down.

"Friends, family and well… more family, people laugh warmly, we are here today to celebrate two wonderful things the first of which is welcoming back a missing piece of our family Timothy, everyone clapped happily and Harry patted him on the back, whom we were never the same with out and we are once again complete now that he's back, a few people teared up and Tim squeezed Penny's hand under the table, Secondly we are celebrating the begging of the spring solstice which brings new life and opportunities. So raise your glass and high and give thanks the goddess Ēostre." She finished with a pump of her glass to the clear night sky.

"Grace be to Eostre and her many children!" everyone chimed happily raising their glasses.

After the toast the third course was brought out and eaten as the party broke off with several members getting their instruments out and striking up a merry tune. As the third course was cleared many children went to play in the garden and some adults went to dance while the desert was being prepared.

"Hermione would you like to dance?" Neville asked bowing politely and taking her hand.

Hermione smile brightly and was lead to the part of the garden where the music flowed and people were dancing to together.

Harry turn to Tim "Would you like to dance?" he asked.

"I think I'll pass on that but maybe later I want to rest a bit and digest all this food." Tim said nicely.

Harry shook his head and understanding.

"That's fair I'm pants at dancing anyways." Harry answers back to Tim.

The two boys looked at each other and shared a laugh.

The night wore on as people ate dessert and the younger ones were put to bed. The older folks stayed up cleaning and reminiscing about the past and the young adults went inside to gather around the fire in the family room.

After getting comfy on the couch between Harry and Hermione his "body guards" they talked as they waited for the adults to come inside.

Tim finally built up the courage to ask a question that had been bugging him since he landed.

"What's the situation with snake face" he asked with serious curiosity.

"Let's wait for Sirius and the others before we talk all things snake." Harry said with a smirk at the old nickname for Riddle.

Tim hummed in agreement with Harry. Whatever the state of things was he and everyone he knew would do their best to put out what Riddle had started. It made Tim think of the people who had died standing against Riddle and put in place plans to save most of the next generation of witches and wizards from the spread of evil that Riddle had been spreading since before even Tim's parents time.

* * *

**Arthur's Note**: I have finally gotten around to editing this thing... thank goodness. I hope to have three posted right after I post this chapter (however life happens so we'll see). Next will be a flash back to the past so as the reader you can get a glimpse of what's going on in this AU and the magic they talk about.** Please R&amp;R**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Yay! chapter three I finally have a chance to post you. I apologize my faithful readers and followers I hear your pleads for updates. I am doing my best but alas I am a full-time student with midterms over and done we'll see what I can mange to accomplish in the next week and four days. I don't own Harry Potter and co. or Timothy McGee and co. they belong to their respect companies and partner companies. The only thing I do own is this story plot a few bad guys and few good guys inserted to make the story a bit juicier. **R&amp;R. Edited.**

* * *

The chill of the night set in as Tim cuddled in between Hermione and Harry under a blanket in front of the fire in the family room. Neville was sitting across from them drinking a cup of coffee and reading a short paper on the use of cactus needles in potions. Sirius and Remus were helping clean up the back with the added bonus of using magic as family, friends went to their separate cool down corners in the "house". The Spring solstice celebration lasted just the first week of spring so people would be living together at the house for the duration. Penelope's place was the only home aside from the Weasley's in St. Catchpole(?) that was both big enough and out far enough to be fully emerged in natural magic's.

The Weasley's themselves thought it would be a nice change to go somewhere else and celebrate. Plus the McGee's and the Weasley's were magical brothers in arms and Arthur's belated mother had been good friends with Tim grandmother. Molly of course was in the kitchen helping every step of the way. Her children wondering if she knew the meaning of breaking or taking a day off. The doors were closed and parents put younger children to bed while the teenagers begged to be apart of the super secret adult meeting. Penny rolled in the family room Remus, Sirius , and Arthur behind her carrying a long table. Molly followed with tea,coffee, and fresh fruit for the people gathering to snack on.

Shortly after Molly set up the food a lot of familiar and some new faces piled in the room. Harry lend over to Tim and whispered "Doesn't this reminded you of the order meeting we use to "_accidentally_" stumble upon in school"?

Tim smiled and Hermione shook her head in agreement. People conjured up chairs from pillows or took the empty stops on the couches that had been pushed so they were close to the long table. Remus and Arthur set about working the projector while Sirius and Molly made sure that anti-noise and anti-ease dropping spells were cast to keep the noisy teenagers from hearing things they shouldn't or waking the children up with arguing that was bound to happen in a meeting like this. Tim remembered that cold December day a week before Christmas where he, Harry, Hermione, and Ron had gone exploring the castle in a last ditch effort to avoid serving detention with Professor Snape.

**Flashback**

_Tim and Hermione whispered in hush tones about all the things they could do if only they could crack the spell rune for magic use with (not against) laptops. The time saved for student studying or writing a paper alone would be worth the trouble. So far though they had blow up or I should say set small fires to three of the five laptops they had to work with. They were mostly old first generation laptops, big and clunky but their parents were not going to buy them brand new ones till they figured out how to cast the rune spell which they were still creating from scratch. Harry was following with Ron close behind half listening to Ron about __ Quittich __strategies and half listen to Tim and Hermione's conversation._

_Then as if something dawned on her Hermione stopped and caste a Tempus spell. It showed 5:30 pm the sun was beginning to set casting orange and pink shadow in the hall where they stood. The whooshing of candles lighting brought them back to Hermione's worried face._

_"What wrong Hermione?" Harry and Ron asked in unison then snickered in amusement and muttered something about being around the twins too much._

_Hermione frown a bit._

_"Well if you'd bothered to remember we have detention with Professor Snape at 5:40 pm that's in ten minutes and we are all the way on the other side of the school. Even if we run there is no way we'll make in on time." she explained._

_Tim looked thoughtful while Ron paled at the mention of Professor Snape and Harry shared a similar look of thoughtfulness with Tim. Hermione looked slightly worried._

_"What are you to thinking"? she asked in a manner that suggested she had an idea and really didn't want to know the answer._

_"Let's ditch it." Tim blurted suddenly._

_"I second that." Harry said quickly after Tim._

_Ron looked like he wanted to said that he agreed but Hermione beat him to the punch._

_"What! Are you crazy I mean we can't just ditch. This** is** Professor Snape were dealing with here". Hermione exclaimed as they continued walking down the hall._

_Tim hummed thoughtfully Harry snorted in an amused manner and Ron wanted to know where this was going. He looked like he might agree with Hermione but wanted to hear Tim out first._

_"Honestly Hermione we've had detention with him everyday this week for small things that have nothing to do with potions making." Tim said._

_"I agree. Every since we helped you, Tim, Luna from Ravenclaw, Susan from Hufflepuff, and Neville start that organization of the student body to pick representatives to speak with the teachers on behalf of their grade year and house he's been in a foul mood more so then usual . Its not our fault that most of the student body finds his teaching method lacking and he's being monitored by the other teachers and the School board." Harry said._

_Hermione huffed in defeated they had a point most of their detentions had be based on crap evidence and since that was all Snape could do now that the point system had been gone since second year he was handing out detentions like candy. Ron shook his head he was on board from 'go' they didn't need to convince him anymore then that._

_"Fine you have a point but he could take this to our head of house and that worries me." she says biting her lip per her habit when she worried about expulsion. _

_"Oh he won't take it to Prof.M he has to much to lose if he does. The fact that he keeps giving her lions way to many detentions and grading every house but his own low doesn't really leave him in her good graces. He had to first admit why we have the detention and that would set her off. Say what you may about our head of house she may be a die hard Gryffindor but she **does** remain as fair as possible when it comes to the work and behavior of her** all **students." Ron said chiming in._

_Tim, Hermione and Harry looked at Ron surprised._

_"What I do know what's going on outside of Quittich." he said simply walking ahead of the group._

_"Haha man I think I am so putting this one in the mini pensive and sending it to the twins for viewing later." Tim said laughing._

_Harry and Hermione recovered from there shocked and caught up with Ron and Tim._

_They chatted while they look for the near perfect empty classroom to conduct their research. _

_"It sucks that we are banded from the library without a paper saying we need a book." Ron said._

_"Whoa twice in the spanned of one day if you keep this up you'll kill us Ron". Harry joked._

_Tim and Hermione laughed and nodded their agreement with Harry as they finally found a good empty classroom that wasn't occupied by studying or snogging fifth, sixth, or seventh years. They then began to set up shop making sure the room was secured and sound proof._

_"Well after the second **and** third computer fire Ms. Prince was **not** letting us back in with dangerous "muggle" devices." Tim said._

_The other three fourth years muttered their agreement. As they settle in to work that hard the sound of several voices talking. One of them being Snape's._

_"Oh no how'd he find us so quickly?" Ron wondered out loud paling slightly._

_"Shhh" Hermione and Harry whispered and crept to the spot where Tim was peeping through a spy hole which was more of a small room only big enough to fit one grown man and a chair but they managed to squeezed all four of them in every if it was a tight fit. the spy peep hole give them a front row seat into the room it was like they were there without actually being in the room. Hermione muttered something about wanting to studying this old advanced magic before she was quieted with shhing noises from the boys._

_"People people calmed down let's talked about this rationally like the adults we all are." Dumbledore said his voice carrying over the room and settling everyone down._

_Moody and Kingsley were down at the end of the table watching Snape closely._

_"All I am saying is we should be cautious especially after what happened to Sirius. We should start checking arms and having people swear oaths to do what is right and best for the next generation." Remus pointed out._

_"I agree the lad has a point if we tighten our security we may have a chance of ending this war before the 'suppose' need for Mr. Potter arises." Moody put in his two cents._

_"Should we be watching this"? Ron asked, It looks private."_

_"How else are we going to know what going on and what to prepare for?" Hermione counters._

_"I second that Hermione it not like we had a descent defense instructor since we started school here. I am just thankful Harry, Hermione and I take defense classes at the after school program at my dad's base its about one of the few goods thing the guy has every done for me." Tim said._

_Ron looked a bit nervous his mother and father were there but Harry was his friend and he'd stick by his friend even if it meant lost of limb or even death. He wasn't placed into Gryffindor for nothing. _

_"You guys stop talking Snape's saying something." Harry whispered._

_"I would like to remained everyone that their is a foretelling of this and you can't just disregard that." Snape said._

_Moody snorted._

_"That prophecy was made but a washed up wanna be Delphi (no offense Sybil Trelawney) who doesn't have the gift and has only made one other predication in all her forty years and that one didn't even happen the way she said it would." Moody said trying to be nice by well Moody standards._

_"The thing about prophecy's is that they are vague and can have many different meanings. What do you except the poor boy to do ask the Dark Lord to be his valentine and bear hug him to death with his "love"." Kingsley said with a dose of sarcasm._

_The fourth years snickered in their spot the research long forgotten. Way into the night they stayed and listened gaining a newer understanding of what was really going on. They barley made it back to their rooms before curfew and they couldn't sleep for all the information buzzing around their heads._

_Harry decided he didn't want to know more then he already did and his friends supported him in that. They had to much on their collective plates as it was with homework, end of year tests, Quittich, student body meetings and the decision to take owls that year or wait and study in advance to take them early next year. Not to mention all the detentions they were ditching and the energy it took to avoid Snape. Harry wanted all that general kids stuff for just one year._

_However Fate didn't much care for Harry or his pals so no matter where they escaped to the order was not far having a meeting. In the end they had a tremendous advantage with loads of information even if they hadn't really wanted it in the first place._

**Flashback End**

Ex-Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was the last to arrive and his presence was dully noted at the doors swung open with wand less magic startling a few people close to the door out of their small conversations.

"Nice too see he hasn't changed. Tim whispered to Harry and Hermione, still as dramatic as I remember."

Neville snorted in amusement at Tim's comment. He had super scary good hearing plus he was seated fairly close to their couch. The room was divided in emotions as the former headmaster of Hogwarts strolled to his seat in brightly colored baby blue robes with shooting stars and dancing foxes to sit at the head of the table. Most were wary having worked with him before and had lost people in the process because "Merlin Ball's Dumbledore and his greater good" others look on in awe never having had the '_pleasure' _of more than a small passing conversations with the once great man.

"Okay I am calling this meeting to order and hand over the chair to Sirius and Remus." Penny said getting everyone to settled down.

"Hmm yes well I ...well this is so unexpected I'd like to thank my mum and da for doing the Adam and Eve tango to bring me it to the world and have me grace it with my awesome pre-ow what the bloody hell Moony." Sirius started rubbing his had in the spot Remus slapped him in.

"Ignore the idiot. On to more serious matters (Shut-up Sirius ...I mean it this is getting old) Tom is on the move and he making some big waves." Remus said gesturing to Arthur to pull up the slides.

Tim and Hermione tried not to snicker at the two men's antics.

"I know in the pass such moves wouldn't bring too much attention but as a former Auror who work on tracking down and questioning _his_ followers we do have firm reason to be worried." Sirius chimed in.

"As you can see the number of people and damages from the first was come no where near close to the madness he is spreading now." Remus continued after Sirius.

The mood was sober as some stared in awed horror at the pictures of lined up dead bodies, burned houses , and the telltale dark mark hanging on the background. There were murmurs of unrest and set faces of determination.

"In the first war with Tom Riddle it was just us and him. It stayed in the stopping ground of wizarding Britain. With a few disappearances mostly of mundane born witches and wizards. It was about making a statement to us. We firmly hold the believe that this is **_not _**the case anymore." Remus finished smoothly as Arthur clicked of the slides and projector.

"If you will please turn your attention to the information packets that are being laid out before you we can show you why your free of this "man" ( I use the term loosely) and his henchmen are all only psychotic men and women who need to be taken out of play." Arthur said picking up his own packet.

There was a scuffle of paper as people opened their packets. Murmurs picked up again as people read what was inside. Arthur coughed in a way that quieted everyone down.

"I know that some of you have gone on and read some of what we have in the packet. Before we began I want you to know first that these packets are charmed so only your eyes can see it and the information we have in them will burn up if you try to sell or use it in anyway that would be more damage to the cause." Arther pointed out.

The next ten to twenty minutes Arthur went over the bold points of the packet from Voldemort's origins to how the deatheaters were formed and who was a part of the group or a likely unmarked part of the group. It was stressed that the copies everyone had was for their eyes only and would disappear or exploded violently if it felt it was being threatened or misused.

"Harry if you would." Arthur said, the floor is yours".

The room was deathly still everyone wanted to hear what the boy-who-lived had to say. Even if most of the people in the room didn't put much weight into the hype behind the persona of the glorified and sometimes hated boy-who-lived.

* * *

**End Note**: There you are chapter three. Sorry about leaving you hanging. Harebear is mostly going to make Snakeface look like an idiot in the next chapter. **Please R&amp;R.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing and make no money from this but maybe one day I too will have books worthy enough of having the honor of being revamped so many different ways by fanfiction writers.** Chapter four is here so stand clear**! Augh never mind it sounded cooler in my head. Please **R&amp;R** and thanks for reading.

* * *

Harry looked around the room. Tim was leaning slightly against Hermione and Neville was smirking with "_I know something you don't smile_" on his face. Neville knew Harry hated having to speak to large groups of people about Snake face but he was going to do it anyway. Gryffindor courage and all that stuff.

"Yes well I can't really say much about Voldemort(the room flinched)...Oh for the love of ... You know what I've changed my mind." Harry said his temper floating to the surface.

"There are three important things you need to know about Thomas*****Riddle is as follows, so please listen because I am only saying this once. One his _real_ name is Thomas Gaunt Riddle who is the son of Merlope (a pure-blood squib) and a mundane man Timothy Riddle. His late mother was infatuated with the mundane man with good looks and money and decided to dose him with love potion because she knew it was the only way he would ever love her. With her disgraced father and brother respectively in jail and barley a gallon left to the name of Gaunt, Merlope decided to was better to be a blood traitor who was well off then a pure-blood who was broke and living a life unfit for one such as her with her pure-blood and ancestry." Harry paused to take a breath.

"Naturally like with all things that are planned like this Merlope soon began to believe her own lies. She began to ignore the fact that she was feeding Timothy Riddle love potions and figured now that she was with child he would love her because she was giving him a male heir. But seldom do most witches and wizards who grew up in the wizarding Britain think that the mundane Brit's may have different ways of looking at such a thing and thus Merlope took Riddle off the potions. He came to his senses soon enough and refused to see the horrid women who some how trick him into impregnating her when he had barley a passing glance of her in all the time his family had lived inn Little Hangleton." Harry spoke with a smooth strokes as if he were telling his own story and the people were eager little children waiting to hear the origins of the _main_ villain.

"You see we have nothing to fear from Tom Riddle as a man or a wizard. He is no longer either of those things. He had messed with magic that was meant to be forgotten by all, both good and evil. He has tipped the balance of yin and yang." Harry whispered drawing every ones attention even more so on him as they leaned closer. "That is why Neville and I had to born we are meant to restored balance to magical Britain before it spreads elsewhere. To be feared isn't an unfamiliar emotion for British wizards nor a surprise with the long history this country has for thinking it is superior and oppressing or condemning other people and cultures for not being just like them. It really was only a matter of time before it bore another Dark lord." Harry finished and sat down next to Tim.

The room was quite as the people gathered let Harry's words sink in. It was true and some peole wore faces of pain as if the thought of their great magical society having any flaws hurt them greatly.

"I will make this clear to you all I will not_ help _get rid of Riddle when he is a result of this society or rather lack there of that _you people_ claim to have. I ask you this one question "What happens when he's dead?". Harry asked from his seat.

Dumbledore who up to this point had been behaving decided to answer for the group.

"Har-(a glare was sent his way) Mr. Potter I can assure you that taking out Tom and for-fulling the prophecy will save the people of the wizarding world( a snort flowed by an "only Britain "comment came from the direction of Neville) form his evil." Dumbledore states as if its truly that obvious.

"Oh and what pray tell late Headmaster will happen to the children born with magic to non-magical parents will they be treated the same or will it change?" Hermione asked her stare knowing and jaded.

"Things like that take time. I have been trying for years to pass laws for equal rights but politics my dear girl is a tricky business to be in these days." Dumbledore answered with a slight undertone of _"I've lived much longer then you and know what I'm doing_" lacing his words.

The air in the room was tense and a few people looked weary hoping that a fight wouldn't break out between the former headmaster and the "brains" of the golden trio. Harry sighed, this was more information then most people had learned about Tom in the last 50 years. Harry knew logically it was lot to take in all at once. Dumbledore for some reason he never disclosed to Harry in any of their private sessions in his sixth year(his last year at that death trap they'd like to call a prestigious school) at Hogwarts never got close to scratching the surface of who Tom was information wise.

"Honestly I think knowing more about Tom makes the job of taking him out that much easier. You know what they say 'knowledge is power'." Tim chimed in trying to redirect the attention back to the topic at hand.

The room was divided in agreement on the topic of Tom's history. Tim glanced at his wrist watch, they had been at this for three hours already and he was tired from jetlag and knew he need sleep in order to come back refreshed to deal with all the tactical moves being put in place to deal with Tom. Hermione gave Tim's had a comforting squeeze partly to keep him awake and partly to stop herself from falling asleep. She couldn't speak for everyone in the room but her, Neville, and Harry had been running around since the early morning they needed a good nights rest.

"Maybe it would be pertinent to call it a night and regroup in the morning." Hermione suggested.

"I agree. We still have much more information to cover and it will be better received if we all had a goodnights rest." Penny stated.

It took about ten minutes of sleepy shuffling of people going upstairs to their bedrooms and flooing home before everything in the mansion was settled for the night. Tim decided to bunk up with Harry even though he had his own room. Harry didn't mind Tim's need for a "human pillow" at this stage in his pregnancy. The reassure weight of Tim on his right side and Hermione's soft breathing on the bed left of him beckoned him to sleep. That night the fellow Hogwarts students dreamed of their last year at the magical school.

* * *

Author's Note: I apologize faithful followers and favs I have been swamped with homework. Full time college student here so work is never really done. Any who I will try to make up for it by uploading two chapters in the next week so be on the look out for the. As always please **R&amp;R**.

P.S** *** What was his father's name? I totally forgot.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bada-Bing Bada-Boom Baby (chapter five)**

**Disclaimer**: I own no character nor do I make money off this work.

A quick note to all readers- you all have choices in what stories you chose to read so please re-frame from using your energy to write me a review about how boring my story and dialogue is. I am a big girl I can take _**constructive**_ (e.g. helpful) criticism not blatant rudeness hiding behind guest review (you know who you are).

I apologize for that faithful followers and those who have faved me. I appreciate the reviews and the help. Thank you.

As for Riddles name I may make changes to it or not later…it depends on my mood.

* * *

**Dreamscape**

_Harry laid his head on the cool wood of the Gryffindor table in the great hall relishing in the quite of the hall before his noisy fellow Gyriff's rolled in. Hermione had gone off to the Ravenclaw table to participate in their morning debate and Timothy was sitting across from him reading his potions book while stopping every now and then to sip his tea. Harry signed softly and the groaned. Tim put down his book with a roll of his eyes._

"_What wrong drama king?" he asks Harry._

"_I haven't been getting any sleep since the whole secret order of the flaming pieces of uselessness disrupted my life." Harry replied._

"_I think that has more to do with the fact that you're spread thin between trying to stay alive every year, keep a school full of unaware kids safe, and do all your homework on time. Trying to fit in sleep with all that is just not possible." Tim said glancing at Hermine make her way back from the Ravenclaw table._

"_Augh I know that but seriously …and I don't mean my dogfather, I was told that Hogwarts was the best of the best but I should need to be worried about making it through the night every damn day." Harry said slightly angry._

_Hermione glance between Harry and Tim with worry._

"_I get what you mean Harry. I have to catch up on my studies during breaks and weekends on top of helping keep you alive and protect the school." Tim said._

"_Are you talking about the 'seriously falling standards' of Hogwarts?" Hermione asks._

"_Among other things." Harry chimes._

"_I do believe it is a big problem that our education is lacking. Being a first generation witch in my family gave me a real disadvantage when it comes to the magical world. Hogwarts was talk up to my parents and while magic is great and all, I find myself missing language classes and eight-hour school days with weeks free." Hermione said._

_Harry and Tim hummed in agreement. Dean Thomas rolled in with a muggle-born Hufflepuff talking about American football. They pause as they caught the tail end of Hermione's mini speech._

"_Hey you guys talking about how in a way we've (that is the muggleborns and half-blood students) been duped out with a bad deal?" Dean askes taking a seat on the left of Harry his Hufflepuff friend sitting next to him._

_Hermione looked thoughtful and Harry started at Dean fully awake now._

"_What do you mean we've been duped?" Harry asks curiously._

"_Well mate let's look at the facts, Hermione if you will write these down on a parchment with one side pro's and one side con's, first they ensnare our parents in with a false sense of security saying things like 'your kids are special/gifted' we have a school that's the 'best of the best' and your kids on the very exclusive list." Dean says pausing to make sure Hermione keeping track._

_As Dean spoke the great hall fills with more muggle born and half-blood students whom are much more use to early rising from elementary school day then their wizarding raised counterparts. Since most of the people in the hall are early raisers and it only just turn eight they still had about twenty minutes before the hall was filled with the Gryriff's that were noisy. Thus Dean's words carried over the hall in the early morning silence._

_The few Ravenclaws had looks of interest as the came over to see what the Gryffindor was yapping about and the few Slytherin's move to the table next to Gryffindor to listen in. The Slytherin's didn't want to left out of the loop. The table was half full by this point with people from all three houses. The teachers were surprised it was rare to see the children sitting at a table that wasn't their own._

_Dean cleared his throat sitting a little straighter now that he had a much larger audience listening. Hermione quill was poised and ready to follow his points._

"_So as I was saying our parents or parent don't know much or next to nothing about this world and then are expected to send their kids off for seven years of their life with no contact except on the hols and barley any contact when you get hurt or want to call home. We are essentially trapped here if things get really serious. "Dean said taking a sip of water._

"_Dean's on to something here." Tim put in._

"_Yeah think about all the crazy stuff that happened in the last four years alone." A random Hufflepuff threw in._

_Hermione grinned a gleam appearing in her eyes. Harry and Tim knew what that meant for them all. They were onto something big and Hermione would not let this die down._

"_I agree with Dean if this were a muggle school …well let's just say we all would be attending different schools by now." Tim commented. _

"_What why would that happen?" One of the few Slytherin listening asked curiously._

_The muggleborns blinked and it down on then that there was a distinct possibility that life threating situations could be the nor for wizard folk. All part of the 'magic'._

_Harry decided he best put in his two cents to diffuse the hostility of the other three houses against the Slytherin's listing and hopefully lead by example (willingly for once). _

"_In the muggle world things work differently than here. There are a goof number of laws that protect both the students, teachers and curriculum. These laws also make sure that a proper education is being taught by meeting a set standard." Harry said._

_The mood at the table was heavy and thoughtful. The group gathered wanted to go further into the conversation but the arrival of the noisy of the Gryffindor's stumble through the dining hall door breaking the noise of the Gryffindor table. It reminded Harry of what happens when you turn on the kitchen light and cockroaches scatter to their holes. The table cleared out before Ron took his seat next to Harry._

_The red head started to fill his plate with food only stopping to muttered a halfhearted hello to Harry and Hermione. The mood long broken Harry spends the day thinking about his life and the sad fact the living with the Dursley's was the lesser of two evils. Hermione had made a point during a free study period it was 'better the devil you know'. Even with all his years I the magical world Harry would admit he still knew very little about how it all worked._

_Taking a page from fifth years Hermione and Tim worked on getting together people to talk about their real experiences at Hogwarts since the arrival and before Harry Potter. The sheer number of bad the school was putting on bordered on the insane. The students in the room of requirement couldn't even blame their parents whom if not pureblood or a part of the magical world were left in the dark about what went/or is going on with their kids. Tim pointed out that may have a huge influence as to why most of them hadn't been taking far away from the deathtrap parading itself around as a distinguished boarding school._

_That summer break a muggle post chain was started. It was received so well by muggleborns and the few purebloods involved that it leads to meet up in the muggle world. Tim knew one thing was for sure none of these people would be going back to Hogwarts come September 1__st__._

**End Dreamscape**

The birds annoying chirping woke Harry up Hermione's soft singing in the shower was almost like background noise.

"Would it be a crime if I kill those stupid doves with a cutting curse or a quick adava k?" Harry muttered voice thick with sleep.

Tim stretch his arm above his head laughing. Harry tried to be suave about looking anywhere but the smooth pale skin of his rounding stomach.

"Harry I'm suppose to be the hormonal one and no you can't kill doves with adava K's they deserve much better than that." Tim said grinning.

Harry huffed as they both waited for Hermione to finished up in the bathroom.

"If you have to pee or something I'll kick her naked butt out for you?" Harry said looking dead serious.

"Ha-ha I'm fine I went before she got in the shower. I appreciate the thought though." Tim replied.

"Yeah scar-head I let him pee before I did my daily beauty regiment. One so refined as myself must take good care of this timeless beauty." Hermione said gliding out of the bathroom her haired still wrapped in a towel dressed in a simple white and black stripped shirt and capris.

Harry stared at Tim and Time stared at Hermione and Hermione stared at both men. After a second they all burst out laughing.

"Oh my gosh Hermione he sounded like Lavender Brown for a second there. You really had me going" Tim said wiping tears from his eyes still laughing.

The commotion had Molly commanding tone floating up to the second floor. Even in the big manor the red head women voice carried. The trio scrabbled to get ready or finished getting ready so they would be late for breakfast.

* * *

**End Note**: I apologize it sort of a short chapter. I have midterms coming up and well school life is hard on a full-time college student with no beta. Plus family's visiting soon. Aside from that I will try to get chapters posted. I know its a slow built with me laying down some history so that when I get to the juicy bits you guys can be like 'oh yeah he' talking about/referring to what happened it chapter 4 or something'. I know I'm a nerd. **Please R&amp;R**.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this plot my youth (though it fleeting) and some pound cake my mum made.

All grammar mistakes are wholly mine and I apologize. Firmly open to help if anyone's willing or knows a beta. It would help me update a lot faster (wink wink).

* * *

The kitchen was busy with house elves working along with Molly and Penny. The mood was jovial with coffee flowing and the smell of toast and butter enticing the trio from the threshold of the hall. Sirius was leaning against the island in the kitchen talking to Remus and stealing pieces of his new love Turkey Bacon from the platter. Tim took a seat at the island next to Remus deciding to forgo meats since he was feeling nauseous. The former NCIS agent was munching on fruit. It was better to be safe than sorry were the baby was concerned.

"Morning Harry, Tim, Brainiac." Sirius greeted.

Harry stole some bacon from Sirius's hand grabbing a cup of coffee and a cappuccino for Hermione who opted for a fruit salad so Tim wouldn't feel left out. Meat didn't want to agree with Tim lately and it was sad because he really missed turkey bacon and chicken. A comfortable silence fell over the kitchen as people ate. Some late risers went outside to eat while the other cleaned up.

"So… Hermione began looking at Remus, what's on the agenda today?"

Remus pulls out a planner sipping on his third cup of coffee. Thumbing through it before he replies.

"Well for now we get to show Tim around headquarter today. I wanted to put it off till the end of this week but the Death eaters have become more frantic in finding out where we operate and it really has been all hands on deck since last month." Remus replies.

Hermione warms her hands with her second cup of coffee the hints of vanilla and mushed up hazelnut follows around her noise. She bits her lip sharing a look with Harry,

Sirius sighs looking at Remus.

"I hate when they do that 'talking with our eyes' thing." He states pouting.

Harry rolls his eyes at his Godfather.

"Look we get that it been busy Remus this break to settle in Tim has been the only almost vacation we've had in three years. We haven't even seen Ron for a cuppa in over three months." Hermione states.

"I agree with Hermione we know the stakes better than anyone. We were and are at the fronts lines of it almost every day is some way or another. We just worry it might not be safe for Tim." Harry says giving Tim a small smile.

Timothy is touch by their concern about Death eaters and other sympathizers. However, he is more scared of his grandmother Penny when he finally tells her of his impending parenthood. Remus seems remorseful and Sirius looks like he understands.

"I get it pup I really do but like Remus said we have our hands tied with trying to work with Dumbledore and other rebel factions to bring down Snakface. We _need_ Tim and his skills bloody bad right now and we never had any intentions of putting him on the front lines." Sirius says.

"I think the point Sirius is trying to make is that we know that risk better than anyone and Tim knew this coming in. If that crazed psycho wins, then it won't matter because he isn't going to just stop with Britain. People like him never stop when they've won. They always want more. We aren't using a weak bug spray to kill roaches we are pouring acid on the nests making sure they won't even come back again." Remus states his gaze strong as he stares the three adults down.

Harry and Hermione shared another look before addressing the duo.

"Fine we understand but we will be with you the whole time and when we can't be we want a guard team around Tim 24/7 compose of people me and Hermione trust." Harry stated.

"Fair enough. We leave after the morning meeting. Which we hope goes well because while we wish we could finish overserving the hols we have a shit ton of work to do and other partnerships to make beside the ministry and Dumbledore." Sirius says.

Harry nods and understanding pushing Hermione and Tim out the Kitchen to grab their stuff for the day.

"Hey I was there the whole time people and now one asks what I think." Tim huffs out.

"Were sorry Tim." Harry and Hermione chime.

Tim shakes his head the anger going away as quickly as it came. The bone heads cared a great deal about him. He knew this but it was hard sometimes to remember they weren't like his NCIS Team. This was a group working together and trusting each other on a much deeper level then Gibbs "Be independent and efficient" attitude.

Tim sat crushed between Harry and Hermione in the back seat similar to when they picked him up from the airport the previous day. His friends were tense their wands at the ready to be drawn if something happened as they made their way to the town of Catchpole. They would be meeting with Luna who was the second and command of the research division. Minerva had left Hogwarts to peruse her research career as they time called for it. She however was otherwise engaged with Ron on a very sensitive assignment that would help their forces extremely if it went well and result in their death if it did not.

The afternoon sun was half hidden by grey rain clouds that were common to England. Tim spotted Luna in all her pale skinned almost sliver-blonde glory waiting at the edge of dirt road background in the back woods of Catchpole next to a ruin down old church. She was dress in a lab coat with a Dire wolf sting next to her and a baby dragon on her shoulders.

"Well, Tim began, she looks every bit like a bamf boss."

Harry laughed and Remus and Sirius grinned.

"That Luna for you." Harry comments.

"She works with mythical animals and trying to keep them from going extinct. By mythical I mean their myth by _even_ our standards. I had to apologize and grow up a lot working closely with Luna." Hermione says as the get out the car.

Quick hugs are exchanged and magic barrier put back up as the follow Luna into the church. Time raises and eyebrow is question.

"_Just wait for it." _Harry whispers in his ear.

Expect Tim get their finger prints eyes and blood taken and scanned before they are able to use the elevator.

"A precaution if the Death eaters or Snakface ever find this faculty. They would know it an elevator but they wouldn't know how to work it. Which would give us enough time to clear out. But honestly we been gone before the information of this location would even reach them." Remus say with pride.

"When we finished with the tour you'll endure all the wonderful security measures you indirectly helped us put in place." Sirius cackles.

Tim feels a little worried.

"Don't worry Tim we won't let anything bad happen to you. They old dogs just mad because his process was two days long and we had to take samples of everything because he kept distracting the lady's on shift." Hermione says patting his arm as they ride the elevator down.

The buttons on the side don't have numbers so much as departments. Tim thinks this will be easier to navigate once he's settled. The chime pf the elevator on the main floor bring him out of his thoughts. It is a lot to take in but Tim see's that it is sleek and modern a cross between James Bonds abandon Subway lab and Kingsman underground training faculties sparked with a bit of basement Ex-Men flare.

Workers speed around on booster power brooms and Vespa's.

"We're big enough for now one to crash without really trying. Beside that we weren't lying when we say we are swamped. It takes too long to walk and the owls was a bad idea because of the feathers and poop. Enchanted memos had a flaky nature so emails and runners (people who deliver non-enchanted memos and documents) use the brooms and scooters to get from point A to point B faster." Remus explained.

Harry pulled Tim back before he got run over by a man on a scooter loaded with vails of potions.

"Off to the potion lab Smith?" Hermione called.

"Yes."

"Say Hi to Slugeworth for me. I'll see if I can stop by around lunch."

"I'll let him know Granger." Smith throws over his shoulder zooming down the hall."

"Don't worry Tim this floor is really for vehicles or transportation of some sort but today it serves as a short cut to where you'll be working." Hermione states.

Harry grins.  
"You are going to love your playground five floor of techno-magic R&amp;D with all the minions you could have." Sirius chimes wishfully.


End file.
